


Strike a pose

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido can't pose. Fujigaya helps him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a pose

” You look like a fucking mannequin in your photos Nika!” Fujigaya’s loud voice breaks through the chatter of the dressing room as he looks up from his magazine to stare at Nikaido. ****

“What?” Nikaido frowns, turning away from his conversation with Senga, who looks a little alarmed. Nikaido’s not known to be the best at handling Fujigaya’s critique, especially not unprepared.

“Come over here.” Fujigaya demands, moving over a little bit on the couch, pushing at Kitayama to get him out of the way. Kitayama grunts and keeps sleeping.

Fujigaya rolls his eyes and then looks over at Nikaido, seeming exasperated that he’s still standing there. “Well? Forgot how to walk?”

Nikaido just glares at him for a moment. To be perfectly honest , he hasn’t had the best day, he overslept and missed half of practice, and then that dance routine where he only stumbles and Senga looks freaking fantastic, and he really doesn’t need Fujigaya’s bitching on top of that. But he figures he can at least look at the damn picture and try to block out Fujigaya’s voice.

He clenches his jaw and walks over, making clear that he is not going to be nice about this. The dressing room is suddenly quiet, Miyata and Tamamori exchanging a worried glance and Yokoo looking prepared to break up a fight. 

Nikaido crosses his arms as he reaches Fujigaya, biting out a “What?” at him.

“Look at this.” Fujigaya says sternly, shoving a glossy page with Nikaido’s face on it at him. 

Nikaido looks at it, a shoot they did a couple weeks ago, and his shirt is really ugly, but otherwise, that’s an okay picture of him. Which just makes him angrier that Fujigaya has to complain about something that’s not really bad.

“Yeah? That’s my face?” He shoves the magazine back, ignoring the pleading look he feels Senga send him. It’s not like Nikaido started this.

“Yeah that could be the face of a fish. Even Miyacchi poses better than you!” Fujigaya makes a wide motion to the corner where Miyata and Tamamori are trying to be invisible, Miyata mouthing something that could be “Don’t involve me”.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not a freaking supermodel like you?!” Nikaido barks at him, but Fujigaya merely narrows his eyes where he sits, and damn if even that doesn’t look good.

“I’m just saying you could at least try to learn and not just… look like this all the time!” Fujigaya waves the magazine again, dark eyes fierce with irritation.

“What!? If you think I’m that ugly fucking excuse me for being in your group!” Nikaido growls. 

Fujigaya opens his mouth to snap something back, but then changes his mind. “… You know what, you’re gonna learn to pose even if I have to teach you myself.”

His voice is firm as he throws the magazine at Kitayama and rises, grabbing Nikaido’s wrist tightly. He cuts off Nikaido’s protests about it being the end of the day and what the actual hell does Fujigaya thinks he’s doing with a sharp “Shut up” as he drags Nikaido out of the room. 

Nikaido recognizes the route to their dance studio, groaning about having to go back there, but not really daring to question Fujigaya in this mood. He’d thrown a gaze behind him when he was forcibly taken from the rest of the group, and caught a glimpse of Yokoo with a small smile, which just makes this a whole lot stranger.

Fujigaya shoves him inside the room and closes the door behind them, giving Nikaido a push so that he stands before the great mirror covering the entire wall.

“Now,” Fujigaya starts, looking at himself in the mirror, at his sweats and oversized old tour T-shirt, and absentmindedly takes out the little fountain he put his bangs in. “Do you even realize how you look in pictures?”

“What.” Nikaido just mutters, not even a question. He doesn’t understand what good could come from this situation, and settles with glaring at Fujigaya’s image in the mirror.

“Like this.” Fujigaya says, before making a face that’s hardly what Nikaido looks like, he’s not that… angry.

“I don’t look like that at all!” He protests, crossing his arms over his loose black tank top. “This is ridiculous.”

Fujigaya turns to look at him in person then, stroking his brown bangs aside to offer Nikaido a rare supporting gaze. “Nika. It’s really frustrating when you’re so hot in person and then you can’t show that at all in photos.”

Nikaido just gapes at that. “… You think I’m hot?”

“A lot hotter than your pictures. Now, will you let me help you?” Fujigaya lets through a tiny, devious smile that has something flutter in Nikaido’s chest. Whatever he expected, it wasn’t this.

“… Yeah.” He finally gets out, swallowing once.

“Good. What you do, is that you’re really stiff and awkward.” Fujigaya says pedagogically, and Nikaido rolls his eyes.

“Like you when you’re shoved up against Mitsu then.” Nikaido can’t help but throw out, and Fujigaya gives him an unimpressed look through the mirror, shifting his weight.

“… Why don’t you pose Nika?” Is all he says though, and Nikaido really feels ridiculous as he tries to imagine that there is a magazine camera in front of him rather than a mirror where he can see Fujigaya’s raised eyebrow.

“… I feel stupid.” He says after trying to pose for a second.

“Yeah you look stupid.” Fujigaya agrees. “You need to relax, look more soft. You should be trying to seduce the camera.”

Nikaido feels a blush creeping up his cheeks as he meets Fujigaya’s eyes in the mirror, a glimpse of amusement in them, but he’s serious.

“… I… I can’t seduce a camera, I can hardly seduce a person.” Nikaido mutters, because he really shouldn’t be talking to Fujigaya about this.

“You can. You just need to think it, and it will show in your eyes. Don’t mind the body language, it will look slutty.” Fujigaya takes a step closer to Nikaido. “Try it. Think about someone you like and what you’d like to do to them.”

Nikaido looks at him for a second with blush rising on his face, before giving in to Fujigaya’s expectant face and turns to the mirror, trying to ignore his own red cheeks and think about his last girlfriend. It’s really difficult with Fujigaya standing half a meter away observing him, and he quickly gives up, since he only looks embarrassed anyway.

“I can’t do it, it’s embarrassing!” He blurts out, glancing at Fujigaya, who looks at him calmly. “… Is that what you think about?”

“For solo shots, yeah.” Fujigaya gives a little chuckle. “It’s like having a secret. Nobody but you knows what you’re thinking about to look as good as you do.”

“How can you do that without blushing?” Nikaido is actually dying to know, since if that’s Fujigaya’s only secret to look dead gorgeous, then he wants to do it too.

“I’m a performer. So are you, you can do it.” Fujigaya says, crossing his arms. “Try again.”

Nikaido takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks good, until he starts posing. He tries to think about dirty stuff he wants to do, but he’s both embarrassed and distracted by Fujigaya looking at him, and he ends up looking like he always does. 

“No.” Fujigaya says. “Not good.”

He steps even closer, practically standing behind Nikaido, hands settling on his shoulders and gently squeezing them. “ _Relax_ .” 

“It’s damn difficult with you here.” Nikaido intends it to sound angry, but it takes on a tone that makes Fujigaya smile and is not at all what Nikaido meant. But he’s relaxing into Fujigaya’s gentle massage. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Fujigaya smirks, and then lets go of Nikaido’s shoulders. “Now try again, or else I’ll have to take to drastic measures.”

“What’s that?” Nikaido glances over his shoulder, but then settles with looking at Fujigaya’s reflection. The look he receives makes him shiver involuntarily, even though he doesn’t really know why. 

“Just try again.”

Nikaido does, but then he ends up thinking about one of Fujigaya’s solo performances, trying to look as hot as him, because the whole girlfriend thing is not working at all. He just feels silly.

“No, Nika, you’re trying too hard.” Fujigaya says softly, and puts a hand back on his shoulder. “You’re not sexy when you’re trying, you have to _know_ that you are.”

“Well I don’t.” Nikaido mutters, and finds himself anticipating the ‘drastic measures’ with a nervous feeling in his stomach.

“I’ll let you know then.” Fujigaya leans forward to speak in his ear and Nikaido gasps. “Now, just pretend I’m anyone you’d like. But I’m gonna tell you how sexy you are and you’re going to pose. Alright?”

Nikaido just manages to nod, having a hard time to wrap his head around this, but ends up staring at Fujigaya as he begins to speak. “You look really good you know. Sometimes when you dance I can’t help but stare in awe at you, at your legs. I just want to run my hands all over them.”

It’s not really dirty, but Nikaido is blushing hysterically, and tries to turn his head to look at Fujigaya, but a hand catches his chin and firmly turns his head back straight ahead. Fujigaya makes sure he’s looking before gently biting his earlobe, and Nikaido lets out a broken gasp.

“That’s more like it.” Fujigaya whispers in his ear, still watching him through the mirror. “Your eyes are gorgeous like that, a little hooded and dark. Look at yourself.”

Nikaido tears his eyes from Fujigaya, who looks hot as hell, and stares at himself, eyes widening in surprise. He does look good, not at all like the deer in headlights he normally feels like, but more confident. Fujigaya smiles at his surprise, a knowing smile that is nowhere near innocent, and Nikaido can feel Fujigaya’s hands settle at his hips before starting to slide down his thighs.

“Do you mind?” Fujigaya mumbles, and this certainly isn’t about Nikaido’s posing anymore. Nikaido doesn’t really trust his voice as Fujigaya’s hands are warm through the fabric of his sweatpants, so he only shakes his head a little. 

Fujigaya places a gentle kiss on his neck as reward, before getting a little bolder, lips parting against Nikaido’s skin. 

“… Taipi?” Nikaido tries to ask, not sure if he wants Fujigaya to stop or not, everything is just a hot mess in his head because he’s ridiculously turned on and this is so _unexpected._

Fujigaya just raises a hand to Nikaido’s cheek, tilting his head back so that he can kiss him on the mouth instead. Nikaido’s neck is straining horribly, but it’s hot and warm and soft, and he can’t make himself move away.

Fujigaya breaks the kiss, hands moving up from Nikaido’s thighs and slides under his tank top instead, the touch of skin on skin making Nikaido shiver. “Yeah?”

“I… What…” Nikaido breaks off in a moan that’s not very subtle as Fujigaya brushes his nipples. 

“You look good. I want you. Just shut up and feel.” Fujigaya murmurs against his neck before biting down at the skin, one hand sliding out from under his shirt. 

Nikaido just groans as Fujigaya presses close to his back and he feels something hard against his ass. Fujigaya’s hand that isn’t playing with his nipple gently touches his shoulder, before tracing the lines of his arms, softly stroking muscles that tense under his touch. Nikaido arches into him, and ends up with his hands behind his head, threading into Fujigaya’s hair, and in the mirror it looks hot as hell.

“Mm, that looks good.” Fujigaya agrees with Nikaido’s thought. “You should think of this when you have photoshoots.”

Nikaido lets out a noise and blushes a little deeper at the thought of that, and Fujigaya smirks and lets his hand drop to the waistband of Nikaido’s sweatpants, teasing the skin of his stomach with light touches. 

“Taipi…” Nikaido actually whines, feeling very out of character, but Fujigaya’s fingers feel amazing and he wants them around his cock right now. 

“Cute.” Fujigaya praises with a smile, and takes mercy on him, fingers disappearing into Nikaido’s pants and wrapping around his straining erection. 

Nikaido moans as Fujigaya starts to stroke him, and dares a glance at himself in the mirror. It looks dirty, the way he’s got one of Fujigaya’s hands under his shirt and the other in his pants, revealing parts of his stomach, and Fujigaya’s lips working on his neck, eyes closed. Nikaido himself is blushing pink, eyes sparkling black, and his lips are parted and glossy. He lets out another small moan, and if he’d be even a little closer to the mirror he’d fog it up with his breathing.

Fujigaya sure knows what he’s doing, stroking Nikaido from base to tip with just the right amount of pressure and a twist of his wrist that feels fucking fantastic, and it’s not long before Nikaido is too close. 

“Taipi… gonna…”

“Yeah.” Fujigaya breathes against his skin, and opens his eyes to look, his hand moving faster.

Nikaido barely has time to care that perhaps he should have removed his clothes before he’s coming hard, head falling back on Fujigaya’s shoulder as he shakes with pleasure. 

When he’s coming back to awareness, Fujigaya is humming as he pulls his sticky hand out of Nikaido’s even stickier pants. 

“Fuck.” Nikaido groans as he looks down at his pants, knowing he’ll somehow have to get back to the dressing room in them.

“Yeah.” Fujigaya giggles suggestively, still hard against his back. “Now look at yourself again.”

Nikaido does. He’s flushed and breathy, but he sure looks relaxed and… actually quite good.

“You are _not_ going to do that before every photoshoot.” Nikaido mumbles, tilting his head to talk against Fujigaya’s neck, making the older shiver. 

“No, but you can think about it.” Fujigaya says. “And besides, you can’t go to a shoot with your pants like that.”

Nikaido finally turns around, grabbing Fujigaya’s sticky wrist. “That’s it, I’m taking  _your_ pants.”

Fujigaya only giggles as Nikaido pretty much tackles him to the floor.

When the magazine from their last shoot finally comes out, Fujigaya’s quick to seek out Nikaido’s picture, Nikaido nervously hovering over his neck. When Fujigaya finds the picture, he looks at it for a few seconds silently, observing Nikaido lying on a pillow wearing a red tank top.

“Damn.” He finally says. “I guess I really taught you how to pose.”

“Nah.” Nikaido smirks, and Senga looks curiously between them. “Just what to think about.”

 

 

 


End file.
